Lose Some, Gain Some
by mutatedpixie
Summary: A MingZan fic. Ming-Hua has arms in the Spirit World and has mixed feelings about it. Someone saves her from trouble in the midst of confusion.


**It's been a while since I uploaded something. I was supposed to post this at an earlier date but I had a problem ending it and a whole dump of school work came to bother me and drown me. **

**I know I've only written P'Heer fics so far but now here's a MingZan fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra. Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante Dimartino, and Nick do. And if I did own this, I wouldn't be in this state of denial that three of my favorite characters are dead.**

**XxXxXxX**

This wasn't normal. The whole place were in different colors, people were barely around, and spirits are all over the place, looking more majestic than they were in the physical world. The sky isn't blue, the land isn't stable and some plants aren't even plants.

The waterbender opened her eyes and scanned the place from her horizontal view. The different feel of the grass on her face seemed weird. It was softer than she remembered. She tried to get up with her arms and felt the unfamiliar terrain from the palm of her hands.

Wait. _Arms? HANDS?!_

Ming-Hua stared at the pair of limbs that she used to lack.

_Why only now? Why only appear when I have outlived my purpose in the physical world? I wouldn't have died if I had this!_

She felt perplexed. Tears started to flow from her eyes as her body trembled, arms folded around, trying not to give in. But there was no way she's comfortable now. The feeling of having limbs never felt familiar. She wasn't even used to using real arms like how she used her waterbending to have prosthetic ones.

Her cries emanated a negative vibe to the nearby spirits.

"What's wrong?" A little spirit creature came to her and asked.

Ming-Hua tried to do some bending but she realized that it doesn't work in spirit world. Instead of expecting water to come out, she hit the creature with her hand. The negative vibe alarmed the other spirits and they seized her as soon as they saw what happened.

"HUMANS! ALWAYS BEEN HARMING US SPIRITS EVER SINCE. That won't be a problem anymore since you're one of us now." One of them had a smug look on its face.

"How does it feel when you have no bending?" This triggered her to make another failed attempt of hitting one of them.

Voices of spirits attacked her thoughts and mocked her even more.

_STOP IT. GET AWAY FROM ME, ALL OF YOU!_

She was startled when she felt the grass turn softer than before, suddenly trying to suck her in. Her spirit was about to sink deep into the ground until she felt a hand grab her up. She fell to the man's chest as she got pulled back.

"You alright?" The voice sounded familiar.

She faced the man that saved her. It was Ghazan. Finally, someone. The spirits backed away and started to mind their own business when things started to feel private and part of the negative vibe is gone.

"You're late." She sniffed and tried to smile.

Ghazan lifted his fingers to her face and stroked the tears away from her cheeks. "Sorry about that."

"They got you too?"

"Actually I chose freedom over jail so this pretty much happened." He chuckled. His smile didn't last long when he realized that gesture he just did. "Are you crying?" He caressed the tear away from her cheek.

"No." She averted her gaze.

"Tell me."

Ming-Hua raised her arms and placed her hands on his face. "These arms. I don't understand why only now. I could have been so much help to the order if it weren't for my-" She stopped when the lavabender took her hand from his face and and kissed it.

"You were a lot of help, actually." He smiled.

He was surprised at first when the armless waterbender was introduced to their group. The lavabender tried to hit on her before but he thought it was all platonic and one-sided. But now it was something else. This felt intimate for the both of them.

"Hey, you lose some, you gain some." Ghazan said, meaning the arms and him despite the different world they're in. "You gained some arms. . ." He took her other hand from his face and kissed it as well. ". . . and you gained me." For him, she looked beautiful either way, arms or no arms.

He was surprised when Ming-Hua jumped at him, causing him to fall back to the ground. She leaned and kissed him. He was startled at first but he responded and made their kiss deeper.

"And I thought seeing me kiss my boyfriend was awkward." P'Li looked at them from a tree and faced a little spirit creature. "Too bad this didn't happen when they were in the physical world. But hey, better now or never." She smiled, enjoying the view of the couple from a distance.

**XxXxXxX**

**"Why does she have arms in the spirit world?"**

**- Because I want her to. This is fanfiction gdi. Lol jk.**

**When she was in the physical world, despite her lack of arms and her adjustment to that condition, with her waterbending she** **acted as if she did have arms. When she forms other things than arms (tendrils, icicles, etc.), remember what Piandao said about your (weapon) sword being an extension of yourself, "like a really long arm". In the spirit world, Ming-Hua's spirit, her true self, I imagined her having arms.**

**"I thought they can't touch each other in the spirit world."**

**- Yes. They can. Remember Zaheer when he teleported with Aiwei and threw him into the fog of lost souls?**

**That is all :P**


End file.
